User talk:EmceeIlluminati
Welcome Hi, welcome to the EmceeIlluminati! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 19:42, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Death isn't an element. It isn't tangible and therefore can't be eaten. Here are all of your choices if you want to make a Slayer Magic. Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal (but you'll need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal), Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock, Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, and Solar. Also, you need 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic. However, your history was pretty interesting. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:06, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Your Arc of the Sand Sage doesn't need to exist- any Earth Magic user is capable of manipulating sand and doing all the things you mentioned on the article. And yes, with standard Earth Magic, you too can do whatever Toph/Lin/Suyin can do in Avatar. It's pretty simple. Hence why I've deleted it- it's a redundant ability. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I did not write a long explanation for infobox usage on your Vincent Cruziet for you to do nothing with it. Fix the page, get it up to standard, or it gets deleted. You've been warned, it's small fix. You have a day to do this, get to it. 01:27:05 Sat Your "Arc of Balance" was deleted. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic. In addition, there will be no relations to the "One Magic". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, three things right off the bat. 1), to even make a Slayer magic, you need 50 edits, it cannot be your first magic or character, and you have to have been here a week. You only fit the bill for the second two. Not even that, you also need permission from Perchan to make any Slayer magic in general. 2) We don't put suggestion pages on the mainspace. You want to make a 'suggestion', create a sandbox in the userspace and do it there; don't clutter the mainspace with pointless articles. 3) I don't know if Spirit Slayer is any different, but Slayer elements typically have to be consumable. You cannot 'consume' gravity. Unless Spirit Slaying breaks that normal convention, that is also still a third notice.— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 18:52, July 19, 2015 (UTC)